More Than Enough
by magick-moments
Summary: Mac has handled rape cases before, but what happens when she and Harriet are the victims? Rated R for content in certian areas, and language usage in others. Please read and review! FINISHED!
1. The Unthinkable Happens

Author's Note: This is my first JAG fanfiction in a long while, people...I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!  
  
More Than Enough  
  
Chapter One  
  
Mac sat in her office. Her head was cradled in her hands, and as for the pile of paperwork on her desk...it would have to wait. She sighed. The office was too quiet. Everything seemed too quiet...She couldn't remember the last time that she and Harm hadn't talked in this long. They were doing so well. Then he had to go and mess it up. He made her so angry! The anger had passed of course...as it usually always did. But now? Damn, were things screwed up! Harm hadn't talked to her in nearly a week, and the stress of it all was beginning to take its toll on her. She wasn't herself. She had nearly cried this morning when the Admiral yelled at her...it wasn't even anything important, and she had nearly broke down. And the look on Harm's face...that smirk...she had wanted to die right there...  
  
"Ma'am?" Harriet knocked on her door. The sudden noise nearly caused Mac to fall out of her chair. Harriet hurried in and shut the door with urgency. "Are you all right, ma'am?" she asked. She reached out and touched Mac's shoulder. Mac liked Harriet. She could always tell when someone needed a hand to hold or a shoulder to cry on. But that didn't necessarily mean that Mac was going to tell her what was going on.  
  
She shrugged. "Nothing, Harriet. I'm fine. Just a headache, is all."  
  
"Are you sure, ma'am? I could talk to you about it if you want? Or maybe even just listen, if that would help..." Harriet offered.  
  
"I have nothing to talk about, Harriet." Mac smiled. A lie.  
  
Harriet frowned. "Ma'am, I can tell something is more wrong than a headache. The Commander's been in his office for three hours with his door locked and his blinds down. Just like you, ma'am. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked again.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Mac nearly started to sob. You're a Marine, she reminded herself. Suck it up.  
  
"Well...err...yes, ma'am," Harriet admitted.  
  
Mac stood. "Come, Harriet. We're taking our lunch break. Right now. I just...I need to get out of here for a while, and get some fresh air..." She grabbed her cover off her desk, and tucked it under her arm. "Well, are you coming or not?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Harriet nodded.  
  
"You two are fighting again, aren't you ma'am? You and Harm, I mean..." Harriet frowned. "I've never seen you guys this upset before. Even Bud is starting to worry about you. What happened, ma'am?"  
  
"It's a long story, Harriet." Mac sighed. She was playing with her French fries more than she was really eating them.  
  
Harriet smiled. "Well, ma'am, we have an hour for lunch, and plenty of napkins if need be." She laughed. "And I, of course, will be all ears. Not a word, I promise." Harriet pretended to zip her lips closed, and threw away an imaginary key. Mac laughed.  
  
"All right, Harriet, but remember, you were the one who asked, all right?" she warned, and Harriet nodded quickly.  
  
Harm didn't know why he had thrown the tiki-man on his desk against the wall. Despite its small stature, Harm was pretty sure it had made quite a bit of noise as it bounced off of his wall and hit the floor. It didn't break. Harm didn't understand why it didn't shatter into a million pieces...it should have...he had certainly thrown it hard enough. He sighed, and walked over to pick it up off the floor. It reminded him too much of Hawaii. In truth, Hawaii had been a nice change from Falls Church. But Mac...he cringed. He had messed up pretty good, hadn't he? He remembered the hurt in Mac's eyes...he had immediately wanted to take back what he'd said. Take everything back. Anything that would restore the smile to her beautiful face. And now she wasn't talking to him. She was falling to pieces, and he blamed himself for it. He wanted to talk to her...wanted to tell her how sorry he was...that he didn't mean it...that he loved her...that he would do anything to take away her pain. The problem was, he had crossed a line. He had done serious damage. It would take a lot of time to repair the damage he'd caused and regain Mac's trust.  
  
"Harriet, can we stop by my apartment on the way home? I need to pick up a few things to bring back to the office with me. Just some files. I'm so behind in my work..." Mac worried.  
  
Harriet nodded. "Sure! I'm just glad you seem to be feeling a little better. Talking about my problems always helps me feel better," Harriet told her.  
  
"Right here, Harriet. Turn here! Goodness, I thought you've been to my place before?" Mac teased her.  
  
"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" Harriet laughed.  
  
Harriet followed Mac up the stairs and to her apartment door. When they got there, Mac reached for her keys, but suddenly looked alarmed. "Harriet, something isn't right," she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, ma'am. I saw you pick up your keys when you left your office. I think you may have put them in your blouse pocket, ma'am." Harriet suggested.  
  
Mac held her hand up. "Sh!" She warned. "I wasn't talking about my keys, Harriet. Look, my door isn't even locked! I lock it every time I leave...I'm really conscious about it since..." Mac cringed, and didn't finish her sentence, but Harriet knew what she was talking about.  
  
Mac opened her apartment door very slowly. The door hinges squeaked slightly. Mac jumped up against the wall, and leaned her head into her apartment. All the lights were off. The only light she saw was the blinking of the clock on her coffee pot. Everything seemed to be as she had left it. Maybe she had just forgotten to lock the door? Nothing seemed wrong, and mistakes happen, right? She flipped on the light switch, sighing with relief, and invited Harriet inside.  
  
"Come on...it's all right. I think I just may have forgotten to lock it this morning. I was worried about getting to work on time," she explained as Harriet came in and closed the door behind her. "Now where are those files at?" Mac wondered out loud, searching her living room, which was, at the moment, full of clutter. "Harriet, can you look in the bedroom?" she asked, but Harriet did not reply. "Harriet!" Mac called. She looked around the living room and in the kitchen, and there was no sign of Harriet. She made her way back to the bedroom, and flipped on the light.  
  
"Harriet!" Mac gasped. "Who the hell are you? Harriet, are you all right?" Mac asked. Harriet only nodded. She had her eyes on the gun that was pointed squarely at her head.  
  
The man began to step away from Harriet, and Mac sighed with relief. She didn't realize he's planned to hit her until she was already on the ground. "How's that feel, Colonel?" he smirked, emphasizing her rank. "Think you're better now that you're all dried up? Better because you're a Marine? Huh? HUH?" he was irate, and very obviously drunk.  
  
Mac was seeing double. There was blood going down her face. She couldn't focus. Where was Harriet? The man was coming towards her. Where had she seen him before? He was so familiar to her...yet so strange...  
  
He had a hold of her hair now. He pulled her down to the ground.  
  
"Ah!" she screamed, trying to get a hold on his hands. He hit her again, this time with his fist.  
  
Mac fell to the ground. She couldn't see much at all now. She could hear things. What was the man saying to her now? Harriet was screaming, crying. Mac passed out.  
  
"No!! No! Leave her alone!! Stop! She can't defend herself anymore!" Harriet was sobbing and pleading with the unfamiliar man.  
  
The man wheeled around, hitting Harriet to the ground, hard. "Shut up, you stupid bitch! After I'm through with Sara, you'll be next!"  
  
Harriet screamed as she tried to shield her face.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut!" the man screamed again. "I'll kill you without a second thought!" he threatened.  
  
Harriet's eyes went to the gun that was now holstered at the man's waist. She could try to grab it from him...but that would be far too risky. She sunk to her knees behind Mac's bed and sobbed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't want any of this. And Mac was lucky...she had passed out before the worst of her abuse had begun.  
  
Harriet choked back a sob, suddenly remembering something. She quietly reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
'If you get this, we're at Mac's! We're in tr...' the man grabbed Harriet's cell phone as he jerked her off the floor, and threw it against the bedroom wall. The phone clapped closed, and Harriet couldn't help but feel at least a little happy. Their captor had unintentionally just sent her email to Bud and Harm's phones, and didn't even know it yet... 


	2. At the Hospital

A/N: I didn't post a disclaimer thingy, did I? I never do...but I believe you all probably already know that I'm broke and don't own anything anyway, right? Okay then! On with the story!  
  
More Than Enough  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Lieutenant, I'm going to need those files on my desk by the end of the day!" Harm hollered from his office. Suddenly, he heard a soft buzzing sound. On his desk, his phone was vibrating, and about to fall onto the floor.  
  
He flipped it open. It wasn't a call, but an email. 'If you get this, we're at Mac's! We're in tr...' The message stopped right there. Harm's eyebrow raised, first, in curiosity, then worry, and finally alarm. It was about then that Bud ran into Harm's office with his phone held out in front of him like it was a bomb.  
  
"Sir, look at this email from Harriet! It just cuts off! And they're not back from lunch yet, sir!" Bud yelped.  
  
Harm frowned deeply. "Bud, she just sent me the same email. What do you think she was trying to tell us?" he wondered, but he was already heading towards his office door.  
  
"I don't know sir. But whatever it is, it's not like the Colonel to be late for anything; Harriet would never try to deliberately scare me to death. I say we head to the Colonel's house and see what the hell's going on, sir..."  
  
The Admiral was just coming out of his office when Harm and Bud reached the elevator. "Commander, I have to ask you about the Middleman case!" the Admiral called.  
  
"Not now, sir! Something is wrong at Mac's house, and Lt. Roberts and me are going to go check it out! We'll be back as soon as possible!" Harm replied.  
  
Harriet crawled over to Mac. She still wasn't awake, but at least the man was gone. It was all over. Harriet wrapped Mac in a hug and held her close. She could hear Mac's breathing. It was shallow, but not irregular. "It's all right, Sara," Harriet cried. "We'll be fine. I promise. Bud and Harm will be here soon, and we are going to be just fine..." She said this as if she were trying to convince herself of its truth.  
  
Mac's apartment was twenty minutes away from the JAG Headquarters in Falls Church. Harriet sat with Mac the entire time. It was nearly three o' clock by the time Harriet heard the hinges on Mac's front door squeak again.  
  
"Bud?" Harriet cried. "Bud! Bud! We're in the bedroom!" Harriet sobbed to him. "We're back here!"  
  
Harriet could hear the footsteps, and she heaved a sigh of relief. When Bud and Harm ran into the room, both nearly screamed.  
  
"What the HELL happened in here? Oh, my god...are you two all right? What happened, Harriet?" demanded Harm.  
  
Harriet opened her mouth as if she were about to tell him everything. But instead, she only started to cry more.  
  
"Honey, you need to tell us what happened to you and Mac. We've got to get the both of you to the hospital..." Bud whispered.  
  
Harriet choked back another sob. "Bud...we were trying to get a file..." she began. "There was someone here, Bud...a man. I think he knew Mac. He beat her, Bud...and then...." Harriet gasped and started to cry again. "We were raped, Bud! He had a gun...and he beat Mac! She was unconscious... she still is..." Harriet broke down.  
  
Harm's face was an indescribable shade of red. "Come on. We're taking you to a hospital." He bent down and picked Mac up. Bud stood and lifted Harriet up off the ground. "And that son-of-a-bitch had better hope I never meet him..." he swore under his breath.  
  
At Bethesda, Harm and Bud rushed Harriet and Mac into the emergency room. The doctors took them back immediately.  
  
"And what is your relationship to the patient?" asked the doctor.  
  
Bud answered. "Harriet is my wife. We are very close friends with the Colonel. The incident happened at her apartment." He explained.  
  
Several hours later, Bud and Harm could be found twiddling their thumbs outside the hospital room, waiting for the news from the doctors. The doctor they had talked to earlier stepped out of the room.  
  
He sighed. "The rape test kit certainly confirms it," he frowned. His eyes were looking to the floor. "This is one of the more brutal cases I've seen...but they will both make a full recovery. The Colonel is awake now. If you guys want to visit, I think it should be all right for now. We're going to keep them at the hospital over night to monitor them, but after that, you should be able to take them home...." The doctor paused for a moment.  
  
"What is it, doctor?" asked Harm.  
  
"Does the Colonel live by herself?" he asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
The doctor frowned. "That won't do. Especially if the attack happened in her house. When you do take her home, take her somewhere other than her place for a while, and make sure you don't leave them alone, all right?"  
  
"No problem." Harm agreed.  
  
Harm and Bud were finally permitted to visit Harriet and Mac. As they entered, a nurse was leaving, and Mac was slipping back on her hospital robe. Harm cringed. She was severely bruised, and her face was cut in several places. Her left eye was blacker than any he had ever seen.  
  
He sighed. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered.  
  
"About this?" Mac's voice was harsh. "You couldn't have done anything, Harm. You don't have to be sorry. None of this was your fault..." she coughed.  
  
"Colonel? Mac..." Harriet whispered. "Who was he? He called you Sara...like he knew you or something..."  
  
Mac looked over, as if she just realized that Harriet was in the room for the first time. "Oh god, Harriet. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. That man...he was so familiar to me...someone from my past...and you...I brought you into the wrong place at the wrong time..." Mac cried.  
  
"No, Mac! None of this was your fault either, damn it!" screamed Harm. "If the blame is anyone's, it's that asshole who did this to you guys! What's his name?" Harm asked.  
  
Mac shook her head. "That's just it, Harm. I can't remember. He was so familiar...but I can't remember who he is..." She sighed, and limped over to a chair across from the bed she had been sitting on. She had a pained look on her face.  
  
Almost as soon as she had sat down, the Admiral came running into the room, his highly polished shoes nearly causing him to collide with the wall. "Oh god...I came as soon as I heard!" he gasped. "Are you two all right? Did they catch whomever it is that did this to you?" the Admiral frowned and sat on the bed where Mac had been only moments before. "How could this happen?" he wondered out loud. "You look awful. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you..." he apologized.  
  
"Sir, why are you apologizing?" demanded Harriet. "We've already told Harm, it's not like you did anything wrong...and what could you have done to help us..." Harriet got quiet, as if she had suddenly remembered something, and she shivered. "...It's not your fault," she whispered.  
  
"Are you all right, sweetie?" Bud whispered. "Just breathe. You'll be all right..." he smiled as best he could.  
  
The doctor and several nurses had reappeared in the room again. The doctor pulled Harm, Bud, and the Admiral aside.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave. Ordinarily, visiting hours would go until ten pm, but we would like to run some other tests tonight, and there are some investigators and a police sketch artist coming in like half an hour...." He explained.  
  
The Admiral shook his head. "Don't you hand this case over to the civilian authorities." He warned him. "Those are officers in there...and more importantly, they are my officers. I want any information that is collected in this case tonight on my desk tomorrow morning, you hear? These were my people, and my people will lead the investigation. You tell the DCPD, if they have problems with complying to this order, they can speak to me and the Secretary of the Navy. In fact...let me write it down for them...." The Admiral took out his pen and wrote everything down quickly. "You make sure you give this to him, all right, doc?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "I understand."  
  
Harm drove home. He found himself again throwing things against the walls. His cover sat unattended on the floor. He laid his phone down so that it was off the hook. He could hear the beeping sound, but that was better than having to talk to anyone...  
  
Why had this happened to two of his best friends? Why hadn't he been there? Had he and Mac not been fighting, it probably would have been he who took her out to lunch, and maybe, her and Harriet wouldn't be in the situation that they were in. He wanted to hit something, anything, to make himself feel better. He could only imagine how awful Harriet and Mac probably felt. Mac had always been good at hiding the way she felt from people...but Harm had noticed the look in Harriet's eyes...he had noticed how quiet she had gotten, and how detached she was...it was all terrible.  
  
His cell phone was vibrating again. He thought about just turning it off, but thought better of it and answered it. "Rabb here. What do you want?" he demanded sharply.  
  
"Commander Rabb? This is Dr. Hastings, from Bethesda."  
  
"Where else would you be from?" growled Harm. "The last time I even set foot in a hospital other than Bethesda, I was on a carrier in the Pacific Ocean..."  
  
The doctor sighed loud enough that Harm could hear him. "I am sorry to be calling you so late," he frowned. "They finally went to sleep...but Ms. Mackenzie was having nightmares. She was yelling for you...the nurses figured I'd better call you before she wakes the whole floor up..." he whispered.  
  
"Really? Hold tight. I'll be there in half an hour," Harm promised. He clicked his phone shut, and sighed deeply.  
  
"She's awake now," the doctor informed him. "They both are. I don't think they'll be sleeping that well tonight. Would you like to stay here with them? I could have the nurses bring in extra pillows and blankets. That chair over there folds out..." the doctor pointed.  
  
Harm nodded. "Yeah, if it would be all right," he turned to Harriet. "Harriet, you want me to call Bud for you?" he asked her.  
  
"No, AJ and Jimmy are at home with him. I don't want them to see me like this. I don't want them to see their mommy like this, Harm..." she began to tear up.  
  
Harm held up his hands. "It's all right. I understand," he smiled. "I'll stay here. I'll keep you guys company..." he offered.  
  
"Thanks, Harm..." they chorused.  
  
Harm sat in his chair. He was sprawled out at an odd angle, and the blanket the nurses had brought to him was at least a foot and a half too short for his body. He didn't mind though. On one side of him was Harriet, and on the other, Mac. Neither one slept that night. To Harm, they looked as if they were afraid to shut their eyes...afraid to let their guard down, and he could understand.  
  
No you can't, he scolded himself. You couldn't possibly comprehend what they must be going through, you idiot. How dare you think like that. His brow furrowed with his efforts not to yell in anger. His anger finally subsided, if only momentarily, and he continued to watch Harriet and Mac. At around four in the morning, Harriet finally permitted herself to close her eyes. Nearly an hour later, Mac did the same.  
  
At six in the morning, nearly an hour after Mac had finally drifted off to sleep, someone shook Harm awake. The man was unfamiliar, and he wore a DC Police Department jacket.  
  
"What do you want?" Harm demanded violently.  
  
The man took a step back. "Sorry to startle you, sir. I'm supposed to give this to you. It's all the evidence we've collected on the case so far. Good luck with it." The man nodded.  
  
Harm took the file folder from the man's hands, and stared at it for several minutes. He did not dare open it. He didn't want to see the photos...he didn't want to read about what had happened. It was all already too real. He glanced at Harriet and Mac, who were still sleeping soundlessly in their hospital beds. He looked at the file folder again. He certainly didn't want to be the one who had to handle this case, but he had to. He had to figure it out for Harriet, and he had to figure it out for Mac. God help the stupid asshole who did this to them...because when Harm found him...  
  
A/N: I hope you all like this so far! 


	3. What the Sketch Reveals

A/N: If you couldn't already tell, I generally update pretty quickly! Thanks to everyone who posted a review for what I've already written! I really hope you guys enjoy the rest of this! Here is chapter three.  
  
More Than Enough  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass what he said, Commander! You get his lazy ass on the phone right now before I have to hurt you!" the Admiral threatened. His face had gone completely red. "NOW!" he screamed.  
  
"...Err, yes...Inspector? Look, we got the file. No. It's missing papers. Don't lie to me, damn it. I can tell it's missing papers...Lt. Robert's statement is supposed to be in here, and neither that nor the police sketch is included in the report." Harm growled. "Look, I've got my CO breathing down my neck about this right now, and I suggest you unscrew the situation."  
  
"But sir, the nurse said he'd given it to you. The witness statements and the descriptions were in a second file, for all I know, sir. I wasn't the lead investigator. I just delivered the folders to the hospital this morning is all, sir..." he stammered.  
  
Harm scratched his head. "What do you mean the nurse gave it to me? I only have one folder, damn it! Harm groaned in frustration. "You know what? Forget it. I'm going down to the hospital right now. I'll deal with you later." He hung up the phone.  
  
Harm drove to the hospital going close to eighty miles an hour. It only took him ten minutes to get to Bethesda, and when he got there, he parked in the hospital administrator's marked spot. He ran all the way to the women's crisis center, and nearly strangled the nearest orderly he found once he was there.  
  
"Where in the hell is Dr. Hastings?" he demanded.  
  
The orderly shivered. "He's in room 203...with those rape victims from last night..." he yelped.  
  
Dr. Hastings was just coming out of Harriet and Mac's room when Harm got down there.  
  
"Look, doctor...this morning, one of your nurses came in to the room to hand me the case files. At work today, my CO realized over half of the documentation was missing. When I talked to the investigator, he claimed that your nurse claimed he'd given both files to me this morning. I only have one. Someone in this hospital has some serious explaining to do, or I'll be getting a hold of someone much higher on the food chain than my CO. Do you understand?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, of course. Let me check the roster and see who was on the late shift. They wouldn't have gone home until after you left this morning, sir..." Dr. Hastings pulled out a clipboard and glanced at it. A frown spread across his face.  
  
"Sir, did you say the nurse was a male?" He waited, and Harm nodded. "...There's a problem here, sir. You see this? It's a roster with the names of every nurse who was on duty until 8am this morning. The problem, sir, is that all of the nurses on the schedule are women. There weren't any of our male nurses working last night..." he sighed. "And technically, even if there were, we wouldn't have any of them working in the women's crisis center. The patients get nervous..."  
  
Harm's mouth dropped open. "What the hell? But there was! He handed me this damn file!" Harm held it up for the doctor to see. "And I want to know where the other one is! We can't do shit without the statements and the stupid police sketch!"  
  
"I'll look into it, sir." Dr. Hastings nodded.  
  
"Harm, what is it? Is something wrong?" Mac was poking her head out of the door.  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm here to pick you up...that is, if you're ready to go? We're going to have to call the sketch artist again. I'm sorry...but the other file never got to us. Will you be all right doing it again?" he asked them, and reluctantly, both of them nodded.  
  
Harm pretended to be talking to Dr. Hastings when the girls were in the car, but instead called the Admiral. "Sir?" he whispered.  
  
"What is it, Commander?" he asked irritably.  
  
"The hospital doesn't have the file, and the male nurse that gave the one to me doesn't seem to exist. According to the hospital's roster, there were no male nurses on call last night. I'm taking the girls up to Bud's place. He said I could stay there with Mac, and I'm going to call the sketch artist from there. We really need that description, sir. I don't think I'll be in for the rest of the day," he added.  
  
The Admiral nodded. "I understand, Commander. Call me as soon as you have enough information for me, all right?"  
  
"What do you mean, sir? It may take weeks to get a case ready. We have to nail the suspect first." He explained.  
  
The Admiral shook his head. "I wasn't talking about the case itself. I want you to fax me a copy of the police sketch as soon as it's finished. Understand?" he asked.  
  
"But why, sir? I thought I was handling the case?" Harm replied.  
  
"I don't want it for the case. I want it so I can find the stupid bastard that did this and show him some of the things I learned when I was a seal...." The Admiral growled.  
  
"Sir?" Harm gasped. "All right, sir. Whatever you say. I'll call you later...as soon as I can." He promised, and hung up.  
  
"Is this what he looked like?" the sketch artist asked, leaning forward on the sofa.  
  
Harriet shook her head. "He had a smaller forehead, and his eyebrows weren't that bushy..." The sketch artist pulled back, and was drawing and erasing for several minutes.  
  
"What about this?" she asked.  
  
Both Harriet and Mac nodded. The sketch artist handed the paper to Harm, who was currently trying to block all sound from reaching his ears. "Um...you're going to want to make several copies of that..." she reminded him.  
  
Harm shook his head, as if he had to bring himself back to reality, and for a moment, glanced down at the sketch the woman had just handed him. He nearly screamed.  
  
"Yes...err...thank you," he nodded. "We'll call you if we need you again," he sighed. "I'm sorry, but I trust you can find your own way out?" he asked her.  
  
"Mac, Harriet, I'm going to go to the kitchen and call the Admiral and let him know what's going on. I told him I'd call once the sketch artist had left. I'll be right back." He promised.  
  
"Admiral, the sketch artist just left. I have the sketch in my hands sir." Harm frowned apprehensively.  
  
"What's wrong, Commander?" demanded the Admiral.  
  
Harm sighed. "Sir, remember the nurse I told you about that gave me the one file this morning?" he asked.  
  
"Get to the point, Commander." The Admiral commanded.  
  
"Sir, I'm staring at him. The sketch, sir. It looks exactly like him...he's the man that Harriet and Mac described to the sketch artist! And Dr. Hastings at Bethesda said earlier today that no male nurses were on duty in the women's crisis center this morning, yet I received the file from a male nurse this morning before I left...."  
  
The Admiral took a step back in his office. "Don't let the girls know that, Commander. You hear me? Not a damn word! We're posting that picture on every pole from here to the state border if we have to...and you need to go back to Bethesda and warn the doctor. This is a serious problem, Commander..."  
  
"I figured that much, sir...but I can't leave the girls alone with no explanation, and if I take them with me, they might think something is wrong, and panic or something..."  
  
"I'll be there in twenty minutes," he said, and hung up.  
  
Harm sat with the girls in the living room until the Admiral showed up. The two of them spoke outside on the porch before the Admiral shoved him off.  
  
"You post that picture all around that hospital. We're going to scare that asshole out of hiding it it's the last thing we do," the Admiral smirked.  
  
Harm nodded. "Yes, sir...."  
  
"Ah, Commander, I didn't expect to see you so soon," Dr. Hastings sighed. "is everything all right? Are the girls doing well?"  
  
Harm looked at him as if he were insane, and took the sketch from his pocket. "This is the male nurse I talked to this morning. I plan on posting this photo throughout the hospital..."  
  
"No one like that works here," Dr. Hastings shook his head.  
  
"I figured as much, considering this is the description both the girls gave the police," Harm scowled.  
  
Several days later, Harm was back at the hospital again, this time questioning the rest of the hospital's staff about the unfamiliar man. Dr. Hastings flagged him down in the hallway.  
  
"Everything all right?" he asked.  
  
Harm frowned. "Things could be better..." he started to walk away.  
  
The doctor frowned. "Commander, there's something else...but Ms. Mackenzie is going to want to hear this." He warned.  
  
"What is it, doctor? I don't think Mac could take much more bad news..." Harm admitted.  
  
"No, Commander, you don't seem to understand. This is very important. I need Colonel Mackenzie here to hear this," he repeated.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the Admiral had brought Mac to the hospital at Harm's request. Harriet stayed in the car with him. Mac made her way to the crisis center alone.  
  
"What is it, Dr. Hastings?" she asked rather timidly.  
  
The doctor frowned. "Take a seat, Commander. Colonel. Please..." he sighed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harm. He took hold of Mac's hand. She squeezed it tightly.  
  
"Colonel, we got your test results back, and..." the doctor began.  
  
"What test results?" asked Harm.  
  
"Please don't finish that sentence, doctor..." Mac was tearing up.  
  
"Colonel, I'm sorry, but..."  
  
"No..." Mac cried.  
  
"You're pregnant." The doctor finished.  
  
A/N: You like? Review and let me know what you think! 


	4. The Past Comes Back to Haunt Us

A/N: This is chapter four...err...like you didn't already know that...(laughs). Well, I hope you liked chapter three! The rest of the mystery will more than likely unravel in this chapter...I know several of you were wondering if Mac would remember who the guy was, right? Well, read and find out!  
  
More Than Enough  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sara..." Harm whispered. She was squeezing his hand again.  
  
She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and gasped, as if she suddenly remembered something important. "Doctor, if I'm..." she gulped, "if I'm pregnant, there has to be evidence, right? I mean, you can do a DNA test, right?" she asked him uncertainly.  
  
"We've already sent a sample to the lab, Colonel. Actually, the results should be back any time now, if you'd like to stick around?" he asked.  
  
Harm shot the doctor a look of warning, and turned to Mac. "Hey ninja girl, if you want to stay...we'll stay with you. We can all sit here and wait with you...but, of course, that would mean that the Admiral and Harriet would have to come out of the car..." he suggested.  
  
Mac, despite the situation, laughed. "All right, Harm." She looked up at the doctor. "We're going to wait." She nodded decisively.  
  
"All we'll need is that name," the Admiral was saying to himself. "But then, of course, if the man isn't in the system, they won't have a name..."  
  
Mac smirked. "Admiral, trust me, if this guy knew me before I was in the Marine Corps, then I can bet you every cent I have that he has some kind of rap sheet,"  
  
"I never thought that I would think of that as a good thing," the Admiral mouthed. "It's almost over Colonel, Lieutenant. Soon, we're going to nail that bastard to the nearest wall..." he vowed.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," Harriet growled.  
  
The four of them waited in the waiting room for nearly two hours before they saw Dr. Hastings coming down the hall again. He was holding a manila folder in his hand, and had a sort of satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
Mac and Harriet stood. "Did you get the results?" Harriet asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, we did. The perp was on the record already for several previous arrests. One of his previous convictions was one of physical assault. That's why his DNA was on file. It was used to convict him last time...."  
  
"Yes, doctor, but what was the name?" Mac asked. She was trying desperately to look at the folder in his hands. A look of renewed fear was on her face.  
  
The doctor sighed. "Richard Evans, Colonel." He said quickly. Mac fell back into her seat. The doctor nodded. "This has happened before, hasn't it Colonel..."  
  
Mac nodded, but did not speak.  
  
"I read the file. An old boyfriend, I expect?" He waited, and she nodded again. "You testified at the trial, didn't you? And they must have put you in the Witness Protection Program. Yes...the last name is different..." he nodded. "He beat you pretty good, didn't he? They had to use hypnosis to find out what happened...you didn't remember, but they had your DNA..."  
  
Again, Mac nodded. "I'd put it behind me so long ago...I dried up...I joined the Marines..." she whispered. "Why didn't I remember his name, doctor? He's done this before...why didn't I remember?"  
  
The doctor sighed. "Colonel, it wasn't your fault you couldn't remember. When people go through traumatic events, sometimes, their brain tries to block it. In your case, your brain must have blocked the memory of Richard Evans...but you never forgot what he did, did you?"  
  
"Stop it! You'll make her upset!" demanded Harm, wrapping Mac in a hug.  
  
"He's already made me upset." Growled the Admiral. "I'll see you all later. I need to go to the office. I'm going to call the news station, the paper, and Leavenworth. This guy's disgusting face is going to be all over the place. He isn't going to have anywhere to hide when I'm done with him..." and with that, the Admiral stood and left the hall, and then the hospital.  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Harm whispered. "But I'm going to take the girls back home now. I think they both deserve to get some rest..."  
  
"That would be good for them after something like this, yes," the doctor agreed.  
  
Harm led Harriet and Mac to his car since the Admiral had left already. The two were silent all the way to Harriet's house. When they got there, Bud was sitting on the front porch swing, waiting for them. He stood as he waited for them to get out of the car.  
  
"What happened?" he asked them. "Do we have any good news?"  
  
"We have great news. A name." Harm sighed. "And worse news. Mac is..." but he stopped and looked at Mac. He was afraid to say it.  
  
Mac frowned. "The doctor says I'm pregnant, Bud." She revealed.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," his shoulders drooped.  
  
"It's all right, Bud. I'll be all right," she nodded.  
  
"Where are the boys, Bud?" asked Harriet. She looked as if she had been drained of all her energy.  
  
He smiled. "They're with my brother. He's always said he wanted to spend more time with them, so I asked him to baby-sit so you and Mac could get some peace and quiet. No offense, but you really look like you need it,"  
  
Harm followed Mac to the Roberts's guest bedroom, and tucked her in. "I hope you feel better, Sara." He whispered.  
  
"I will, Harm. Soon..." she nodded.  
  
Upstairs, Bud was standing in the doorway to his and Harriet's room. Harriet was sitting on the bed with her feet dangling off of the edge. "You want me to tuck you in?" he walked over, and tried to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she pulled back.  
  
"No, Bud. I just...I want to be left alone right now, all right?" she sighed. "I'll be fine...just let me sleep..."  
  
Bud, feeling rather dejected, turned to leave the room. "I love you, sweetie," he smiled as he closed the door.  
  
Back downstairs, a half an hour had passed, and Mac's sleep was restless. She tossed and turned. Her dreams offered her no comfort. Her sixth sense seemed to be taunting her. She was in a courtroom. Richard Evans was smirking at her. Harriet was crying. Then there was a sound...a familiar sound...like a firecracker...only Mac knew it wasn't a firecracker. She screamed.  
  
Harm and Bud came running into the room. "What is it, ma'am? Are you all right?" Bud asked her.  
  
"It was nothing, Bud. Just a bad dream..." she shrugged.  
  
Harm's eyebrow raised. He could tell that Mac was bothered...that something about the 'dream' she had scared her senseless...that it wasn't nothing, as she had said. He frowned. "Are you sure you're all right? You could come sit in the living room with Bud and me if you like? We were getting ready to order some pizza..." he added. Bud looked at him strangely. What pizza?...ah.  
  
Bud nodded, playing along. "Yeah, we haven't ordered it yet, so what kind of toppings do you like?"  
  
Encouraged, Mac slowly wormed her way from under the covers, stood, and followed the boys into the living room. Harriet, meanwhile, slept through the rest of the day, and well into the night.  
  
"I'm worried about her," Bud groaned. "She's been up there all day. She seemed irritated at me...not herself..." he explained.  
  
Mac nodded. "That happens sometimes, Bud. That's how I was when..." her voice trailed off. "The point is, she'll want to handle it in her own way. She loves you, I'm sure of that, but she doesn't want your help right now. Just let her alone...she'll be back to herself soon..." Mac sighed, and stuffed a large piece of pepperoni pizza into her mouth.  
  
"Mac," Harm whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Mac acknowledged. Her face was still full of pizza.  
  
"I'm sorry. For Hawaii. I shouldn't have said what I said. I chased you away. I always manage to screw up and chase you away..." he frowned and looked at the ground.  
  
Bud cleared his throat in an unnecessarily loud manner and stood. "Well, I think I'll just go do the dishes now..." he announced, and promptly left the room.  
  
A/N: How did you like it? You want me to put up more? Read and review please! 


	5. Calamity in the Courtroom

A/N: Hey, decided I'd better update soon, as I kind of left everyone wondering, and apparently left several people uneasy.... so let me try to resolve some of that. Hope you like it!  
  
More Than Enough  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It wasn't even two am when the buzzing in Harm's pocket alerted him to a caller. He groped for his cell phone, and flipped it open. "Whatdaya want?" he groaned groggily.  
  
"Commander, this is the Admiral. I have spectacular news. The Military Police at Quantico caught Richard Evans trying to sneak on base around midnight. They're sending him down here as we speak. He'll be in the local brig before four am," the Admiral smiled.  
  
Harm gasped. "That's great! It's only been a week! I can't wait to tell everyone!" he clapped. "I, however, am going to wait until the sun is actually up before I wake anyone, sir..." he added with a smirk.  
  
The next morning Bud was dishing out pancakes to everyone when Harm strolled into the room. There was a bounce in his step that Mac only saw when he got to fly. She smiled. "What happened, Flyboy? And you better not say anything about going to any carrier again, because I'll have to whip your six." She warned.  
  
"The Admiral called me at about 130 this morning. He had great news. Richard Evans was caught trying to sneak on base in Quantico, and they sent him to the local brig here to stand trial." He revealed.  
  
"That's awesome, sir!" smiled Harriet. Her face brightened.  
  
Mac smiled. "Great, Harm. That's great...but when is the trial? You're sure he's actually in the brig? I mean, because obviously, he's gotten out before..." she sighed.  
  
"He's locked in and guarded," Harm assured her, "And the trial will be in two weeks. We have enough evidence that they'll lock him in jail and throw away the key!" Harm said proudly.  
  
"Two weeks?" gasped Harriet.  
  
Harm nodded. "I know it's soon...but Richard Evans isn't military. The brig can't hold on to him that long...unless he's waiting for a trial date...unless he's convicted..." Harm explained.  
  
"I understand," Mac nodded.  
  
The two weeks until the trial passed quickly than either Harriet or Mac expected. Before they knew it, they were being led into the courtroom. Richard Evans was sitting in the defendant's chair, smirking at them. Mac had seen this before...in her dream.  
  
"Hello Harriet. Hello Sara," Evans waved at them.  
  
Harriet frowned, and a single tear dropped down her cheek. Mac's face was set. She was trying as hard as she could not to shoot him. She shivered. She remembered that from her dream, too. But from whom had the shot come? Bud wrapped his arms around Harriet's shoulders. Harm pulled out Mac and Harriet's chairs, and the four took their seats.  
  
It wasn't long until Mac was called to the stand. Bud and Harm got to ask her their questions first.  
  
"Colonel...do you know the defendant?" Harm asked.  
  
Mac nodded. "Yes. His name is Richard Evans. He was my boyfriend from the time I was sixteen until I was eighteen. He...he's done this to me before..." she admitted.  
  
"How old were you when you first faced Mr. Evans in the court room?" asked Harm.  
  
"Eighteen." Mac gulped. "I was placed under the Witness Protection Program...but he found me anyway, and Harriet..." Mac sighed.  
  
"Is this a picture of you, Colonel?" Harm cringed as he showed her one of the photos the police had took. It had been a month or so since they were taken.  
  
"Yes," she nodded. Harm handed it to the jury.  
  
"Can you tell me who did that to you? Do you see him in the court room? Point him out for me if you do," Harm requested.  
  
Mac pointed. "Right there."  
  
"I have no further questions for this witness." Harm frowned, and took his seat.  
  
Later that day, the defense tried rather unsuccessfully to point the finger of blame at Harriet and Mac. Their strategy did not serve them well. In fact, the judge's face would redden with anger every time the defense attorney would even raise his voice.  
  
"And what were you like before you joined the Marines, Colonel? Is that what they call you now?" the attorney smirked.  
  
"Objection!" screamed Bud. "Defense council is taunting the witness. Sara Mackenzie is an officer of the United States Marine Corps! This is not a civilian court!"  
  
"Sustained. Council, watch your mouth." The judge warned.  
  
"What kind of things did you do before you joined the Marines, Colonel?" asked the attorney.  
  
"I was an alcoholic...I tried drugs...but mostly, I had a bad problem with alcohol." Mac sighed.  
  
"And your father used to hit you, didn't he, Colonel?"  
  
Mac gasped. "What the hell does that have to do with what the defendant did to Harriet and me?" she demanded in anger.  
  
"I agree with the witness, council. No more stunts." The judge growled.  
  
"How do we not know that this isn't all some big scam to gain attention? After all, you've already had him convicted once, haven't you? And you were dating him back then, I believe?"  
  
Mac was red. "I didn't ask for this, damn it! And neither did Harriet! Back the hell off! He's already done this once! I dried up! I bettered myself! He's the one with the problem, not me!"  
  
Then Mac caught sight of it. It was a shiny metal object. "He's got a gun in his pocket!" she screamed.  
  
Everything happened so fast. The Admiral, who had been sitting quietly in the front row throughout the entire trial, jumped over the banister and tackled Richard Evans. Richard struggled with the Admiral for several minutes...but it seemed to be the Admiral who had the upper hand. Then Mac jumped as she heard the sound...the one she had been dreading...the one from her dream...like a firecracker. The gun went off.  
  
Several people in the courtroom screamed. Harriet was crying again, and Harm and Bud had jumped from their seats. The judge had pulled out a radio, and was calling people into the courtroom. The Admiral was the one that stood up. The gun had gone off while it was still inside Richard Evans's pocket. He lay bleeding on the courtroom floor.  
  
"So many terrible things have happened recently..." Harriet whispered later that day, after they had all returned to her house. "It's so awful..."  
  
Mac sighed. "One thing I'm glad about? Richard Evans will never be able to hurt another person ever again. It's relieving." She admitted.  
  
"The Admiral did give me a scare, though," Bud gasped. "Thought for a moment he'd been shot..."  
  
"Nah, that little moron didn't have the safety on his gun, so I guess, when he tried to flip me over, it must have gone off. Honestly, elementary gun safety..." The Admiral frowned.  
  
"Colonel..." Harriet said softly, "Do you mind me asking...what do you plan to do about the baby?"  
  
Mac was silent for a long while. "I couldn't bear to have an abortion...that's so awful...and I couldn't put it up for adoption. Babies need attention. It wouldn't get too much of that in an orphanage..."  
  
"You're going to keep it?" asked Harriet.  
  
Mac nodded. "I think so." She sighed deeply. "I've never been in this situation before...I mean, there's Chloe, but she was so much older when I met her..."  
  
Harriet nodded, and began to clear the dishes off the kitchen table. The Admiral's cell phone rang. Bud rushed to keep AJ from knocking over a vase in the living room. Harm and Mac stayed at the table. After several minutes of rather awkward silence, Harm cleared his throat.  
  
"Mac, I want to help you," he told her.  
  
Mac blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked him.  
  
"With the baby. I want to help you with the baby, Mac." He finished.  
  
"Harm, you don't have to..." Mac began.  
  
"But I want to, Mac. We could raise it together..." he paused a moment. "Mac...I...I love you. I want to be with you and help you. We could raise the baby together. Like it was ours...No one but the people in this house would have to know otherwise..."  
  
Mac had tears in her eyes. "Is that true? What you said...that you love me? You'd really do this? Harm..." she smiled, and kissed him.  
  
The Admiral's eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Yes, Mr. Secretary. I understand, but I'm going to have to call you back later..." he clicked his phone shut.  
  
"You two never cease to amaze me," he smirked as he returned to the table.  
  
Harm cleared his throat. "Sir, Mac and I are going to raise the baby together," he announced. Harriet, who was just coming back into the room, nearly dropped the pudding plate in her hands.  
  
"It's about damn time, you two." Smiled the Admiral.  
  
"Can I help plan the wedding?!" Harriet was nearly bursting with happiness.  
  
Bud smiled. "Now, Harriet. Let's not get too far ahead of..."  
  
Harm shrugged. "No, I think Mac and Harriet would have a blast together..." he smiled.  
  
A/N: I told you things would get a lot better. The bad guy is out of the picture, and obviously, for those of you who had been wondering, Mac is going to keep the baby. There will be one more chapter to this story. It should be up in a day or two. You'll get to read about the chaos of the wedding, the baby, and possibly more....Hope you liked this chapter! Please read and Review! 


	6. The Rabb and Mackenzie Wedding

A/N: Well, this is chapter six, but as one of you requested, there may be an epilogue, and, depending on how I feel when I'm done with that, some type of sequel. I hope you guys like this one! Read and review please, and let me know what you think!  
  
More Than Enough  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"No, you don't understand. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Both of them will stay with JAG, and they will stay with me at Headquarters. They are two of the best lawyers I have, and I'm not going to split them up now..." The Admiral listened for several minutes. "I don't care about that! Have you ever seen these two opposite each other in a courtroom? It's deadly. I doubt things will stay that way if we separate them." More silence on the Admiral's part. "Yes, I do, the Roberts's. If the arrangement worked for them, I'm sure it will work for the Colonel and the Commander. Yes. Thank you sir. Uh-huh. Yes sir. Goodbye." The Admiral hung up the phone and smiled at Harm and Mac. "Well, Colonel, I suggest you go have some new name tapes made, because you're both staying with me!" he announced.  
  
Harm and Mac nodded, saluted, and left the Admiral's office in better spirits than they'd entered it. The bullpen was buzzing with activity. Bud was busily chatting with Sturgis near the elevator, Harriet was talking to a flower shop owner on the telephone, and several other people were stationed at copy machines, computers, or the break room doing various different things.  
  
"Are you excited?" whispered Harm.  
  
Mac nodded. "Yeah." She smiled. "I'm kind of glad Harriet wanted to help, though. I've been so tired lately it isn't even funny,"  
  
"Well, I'm no expert, but I'm guessing that pregnancy can do that to a woman." Harm sighed. "I'm dreading the mood swings..." he cringed. "I mean, you're quite a handful just when you're in a good mood, so..." The expression on his face nearly made her laugh.  
  
Mac smacked him on the arm. "I am not that bad!" she defended herself.  
  
"Sure..." Harm teased.  
  
"Watch it, Flyboy...." Mac warned.  
  
Harm stepped back. "Okay Marine, now I'm scared..." he laughed.  
  
"Colonel, the flower caterer has been arranged!" Harriet announced. "And your dress fitting is in an hour. We better hope you don't get too much bigger by next week, or we may be in trouble..." she joked.  
  
Mac nodded. "But Harriet, we still don't know where the wedding will be!" she objected.  
  
"You'll see...." She smiled.  
  
The Admiral, locked in his office, was again on the phone. "Yes, Mr. Secretary. They met there. Yes, sir. Do you think it can be arranged? No, sir...we need to have it next weekend before the Colonel gets any bigger..." he laughed. "Really? Thank you, sir! That's awesome, sir!" The Admiral hung up the phone, and scratched his head. He was starting to turn into a bit of a softie...He laughed, shrugged, and went out into the bullpen to tell Harriet the news. As he got out there, Harm, Mac, and Bud were leaving to go to Mac's dress fitting.  
  
"Here ye, here ye!" smiled the Admiral. "You are all cordially invited to the Rabb-Mackenzie wedding, next Saturday in the White House rose garden!"  
  
Harriet clapped. "You want to know the best part, sir?" she grinned. "Neither of them knows it yet. And I've kept Bud in the dark about it, so we don't have to worry about him slipping up, either..." she revealed.  
  
"This is going to be quite an interesting week," Sturgis commented from the corner of the room.  
  
"How do I look?" asked Mac.  
  
Harm could only stare. She was beautiful. It was Bud who spoke first. "Wow..." he whispered. "Ma'am, you look great..."  
  
"Beautiful..." Harm added.  
  
"Good," Mac nodded. "You think I'll still fit in it by next week?" she asked.  
  
"You should, ma'am...you're not that big at all for how far along you are..." Bud answered.  
"I'll be sure not to tell Harriet you said that," smiled Mac.  
  
Bud smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, ma'am." He nodded.  
  
The next week passed in a blur. Harm and Mac had even begun to grow suspicious of their JAG friends, as they realized that people would talk in whispers around them. The fact that they still didn't know where the wedding was slightly frightened Mac. She had no idea what her friends had planned for her, and knowing this group of people as she did, it would be big. It was how big it would be that had her worried.  
  
"You look beautiful, ma'am...although how that thing still fits you is beyond me..." Bud admitted.  
  
"Bud Roberts!" Harriet whacked him with the purse that matched her bride's maid dress.  
  
Bud winced. "Ouch..." he groaned.  
  
"The limo's waiting, ma'am. Let's not be late..." Harriet smiled.  
  
"Where's this thing taking us, Harriet?" Mac demanded. The windows were tinted so dark that she couldn't see where they were headed. She squinted, but nothing seemed to make seeing anything any easier.  
  
Harriet laughed. "They're tinted like that for a reason, ma'am. You're not supposed to be able to see where we are going..." she grinned.  
  
"Harriet, while we're not at the office, it's Mac, or Sara, all right?" she smiled. "This had better be really good. You two have had Harm and me scared to death for a whole week wondering what you were doing. Don't think we weren't suspicious or anything...all that whispering, how could we not be?" she added.  
  
The limo had stopped. Mac's heart jumped into her throat wondering what would come next. Harriet and Bud were out of the limo first. And then, finally, she would get to see what all the fuss had been about. She stepped outside, and gasped in surprise. They were standing in front of the White House. The Admiral and the Secretary of the Navy were smiling at her. They led her around back. Her heart was pounding so loud that she could hear it in her ears.  
  
In the White House's rose garden, several chairs and beautiful flower arrangements on perfectly white tables were sitting out. Mac couldn't help it. She giggled with glee.  
  
"Sir, how did you...I mean, why...err...how? Thank you so much, sir..." She stammered.  
  
The Admiral grinned. "Sara, you two met here, didn't you? I just thought it would be proper to bring things back to where they started..." he pat her on the shoulder. "You deserve it." He added.  
  
It was then that Mac saw Harm. He was standing several feet away, smiling at her, when 'Here Comes the Bride' began to play. He was decked out in dress whites and gold wings, and the sight of him, standing there in the sunlight, his smile just for her, made her go weak at the knees. With the Admiral on her arm, she began to walk towards him...  
  
The reception after the wedding was held at Memorial Park. After the first dance, Harm, Mac, and Harm's parents walked over to see the Vietnam memorial wall. Trish outlined the letters of Harm senior's name. Later, Mac left a single rose from her bouquet at the site. The rest of it was caught by her little sister Chloe.  
  
"Been an interesting day, hasn't it, Marine?" smirked Harm.  
  
Mac pretended to be thinking really hard. "Well, it definitely rates somewhere in the top three..." she smiled and kissed him. "I love you, flyboy...." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Sara..." he smiled back.  
  
A/N: I know...kind of fluffy ending, but there is an epilogue, so tell me what you thought of this one, and I'll be posting the epilogue up very soon! Hope you guys liked it! 


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Here is the epilogue! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review it and let me know what you think, all right?  
  
More Than Enough  
  
Epilogue  
  
"How's it feel to be married, Mac?" whispered Harm.  
  
Mac shrugged. "Been there, done that. Now, married and sober? This is definitely a new one on my list...."  
  
"You have a list?" smirked Harm. "What's on this 'list'?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," Mac teased.  
  
"That's not fair!" Harm whined.  
  
"I think it's perfectly...ah..." Mac groaned.  
  
Harm jumped. "What's wrong, Mac?"  
  
"My water just broke...Harm, get me to the hospital, please..." Mac smiled.  
  
"Hospital? Oh, right. Hospital. on, sweetie..." he smiled.  
  
The Admiral was extremely annoyed at the idea of having to answer his cell phone at so late an hour of the night. "Who the hell is this? Have you any idea what time it is right now?" he growled.  
  
"Thought you might want to come along sir. Mac went into labor. We're on our way to the hospital right now. I'll reserve you a pair of those plastic shoes, all right, sir?" Harm smiled.  
  
The Admiral nodded. "All right. I'm on my way. I'll get the Roberts' and Commander Turner on the phone. Don't worry about them. We'll all be there in a minute, Commander." With that, the Admiral hung up the phone.  
  
"Doctor, she went into labor!" Harm announced as he wheeled Mac inside.  
  
The doctor blinked. "But you weren't due for another week!" he smiled.  
  
Mac glared at him. "So what? Are you going to deliver the baby or not?" she demanded.  
  
Harm winced. "Don't worry..." whispered Dr. Hastings, "the crankiness thing will pass soon enough,"  
  
"Just remember doc, I have to live with her," Harm rolled his eyes.  
  
It was nearly an hour later when the Admiral, Bud and Harriet, and Sturgis came running down the hall. Harriet, in her quest to get to the front desk, nearly mowed over a group of expectant fathers pacing in the hallway. "Did we miss it?" she yelled at the receptionist.  
  
"Depends on who you're here for," the receptionist answered airily.  
  
The Admiral stepped forward. "We're here for the Rabbs," he informed the woman.  
  
"Room eleven," she pointed.  
  
Mac's labor lasted for nearly another whole hour after everyone showed up before the baby was finally born. It was a healthy baby boy who looked just like his mother. Mac was holding him now. Harm smiled at both of them.  
  
"Wait...what are we going to name him?" he whispered to her.  
  
Mac looked as if she were thinking really hard. "Why didn't we think of anything?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Harriet smiled. "I wasn't sure if you guys would need this or not..." she handed Harm a small book. He laughed, '100 Baby Names for Those of Us Who Didn't Think of Any' was the title of the book Harriet had given to him.  
  
The baby boy remained nameless for the next fifteen minutes as Harm flipped through the book and read various names. He judged them by the look on Mac's face, which sometimes did not seem that pleasant.  
  
"Micah, Michael, Mitchell..." Harm read.  
  
Mac held up her hand. "What was the first one?" she asked.  
  
"Micah. You like it?" He asked, and Mac nodded. "Micah it is then," he smiled.  
  
Harm and Mac got to take Micah home only a week later. A year and a half after that, Micah's first birthday had come and gone, and his little sister Regan was on her way. By the time Regan was born, Harm's already small apartment was just too small for the four of them to keep any longer, and they began to make payments on a larger house they found only ten minutes away from Harriet and Bud's home.  
  
It wasn't long after that when the Admiral announced the news of his retirement. It was anticipated, but still shocking to those who were loyal to him. After retirement, the Admiral elected to stay at his home in McLean, Virginia, where several of the JAGs still visited him. He was present to witness Micah's first day of kindergarten (or rather, present to try and help pry him off of Mac's neck so he could actually go to kindergarten), and would pick Regan up from preschool on a regular basis. Both she and Micah had gotten into the habit of calling him grandpa (This, he imagined, must have been Commander Rabb's doing...he would get him...), which he annoyed, but at the same time loved dearly.  
  
Commander Turner married Bobbie the year that Harm and Mac started sending Micah to kindergarten. Commander Turner was then reassigned to Quantico Naval Base, and forced to move away from JAG and Falls Church. Despite the distance between their homes, Admiral Chegwidden, Harm and Mac, Bud and Harriet, and Commander Turner are still close with one another. Harm, Mac, Bud, and Harriet still work at JAG.  
  
A/N: Hope y'all liked it! 


End file.
